


Ghost Goku

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ghost Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku has died, but learns that as a spirit he can visit the living. He can even touch them, hearing this he has to try it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Goku

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Ghost Goku

Goku has died, but learns that as a spirit he can visit the living. He can even touch them, hearing this he has to try it.

-x-

Goku died during the fight against Cell. He could be wished back to life, but for the sake of the Earth and it’s peace he chose to stay dead.

It wasn’t all bad, he still had his body. “You know Goku there is a special term for souls like you.”

“What’s that, King Kai?”

“You my boy, are a ghost.” Now not just any ghost soul could just pop on down to the living world. However if they had unfinished business, or a powerful connection to someone it was possible.

Goku smiled. He had to try this, his halo opened up and formed a portal to Earth. This was his own ghost portal which meant only those close to Goku would be able to see him, if only faintly.

He passed through the portal and appeared on Earth. With a grin he visited his son, Gohan. The poor kid was passed out under a pile of homework.

‘King Kai did say I’d be able to touch.’ He tested it out and was able to pat his head. Goku smiled, and he scooped his son up.

Gohan was tucked into bed and Goku placed a kiss on head. “I love you son.” Gohan smiled in his sleep.

Goku smiled himself, before he faded from the room. He thought about who else he’d wanna see, most of his friends were able to sense his presence in one way or the other, but so far no one could see him, even Chichi for that matter. Before he knew it he was at Bulma’s place.

He wanted to see how the prince was doing. He passed through the walls till he found the prince of all saiyans asleep in bed.

Vegeta was lying on back, still clad in his training suit. Missing only his upper armor, his gloves and his boots.

Goku floated over him, staring at him. ‘He looks so peaceful.’ He reached out and caressed Vegeta’s cheek.

“Hmm Kakarot.” The prince purred. Goku’s eyes widened and his lips curved into a small smirk.

‘I just got a great idea.’ He chuckled.

Vegeta was a tad more sensitive, while asleep. The simple touch was enough to stir him awake. His eyes opened and his vision began to clear. He was in for quite the shock when he saw Goku floating over him.

“Kakarot?” The ghost vanished, and the Saiyan prince whipped his head about. “Am I losing my mind?”

He got his answer as a pair of ghostly hands tugged down his pants. Skin tight cloth moved down muscled thighs, past his knees to pool around his ankles.

Vegeta gasped and blushed. ‘No underwear, you’re a naughty boy Geta.’

Invisible fingers ran through the prince’s pubes, earning a gasp and low purr from him. The other hand began caressing his penis, feeling him harden in his grasp. “Ohh,” Vegeta threw his head back.

Goku smirked seeing Vegeta’s hard 8 incher. He pokes the tip, and watched as it twitched happily.

Vegeta didn’t know what was happening, he couldn’t see anything, but he sure as hell felt it.

The prince fisted his sheets as he felt a wet tongue caress his dick. “Oh kami!” His cock was licked all over, and the hand took up residence on his family jewels.

He panted and writhed in pleasure. He was so turned on Goku could see his perky nipples through his skin tight body suit.

Goku licked his lips, and he took the prince into his mouth. “Ohhh Kakarot.” His hips bucked, and it was good Goku didn’t have a gag reflex.

He consumed Vegeta down to the root. His prince was making such sexy noises, it made his own ghostly manhood throb.

Vegeta groaned and panted in need, he was so pent up. It felt amazing the constant suction. He could see his dick twitching in the air, but could feel another’s mouth on him.

His bucking hips exposed another place wanting attention. Goku removed his fingers from the prince’s pubes and brought them down to tease between his ass cheeks.

The tight pucker twitched, Goku hummed around his length as he pushed a finger in. “Ahh baka don’t touch there!”

Goku ignored him and rocked his finger in and out while bobbing his head. “Gaaahhh!” Vegeta sunk back into his bed feeling pleasure work up and down his spine.

His whole body was trembling, the friction the finger provided was welcomed. One finger was soon joined by another, and Vegeta’s hole was worked open. “Mmhhmm.” He was getting close, his toes curling from the pleasure.

He wanted to deny it felt good, wanted to reject the fact he was getting closer to climax by having his ass teased.

He chewed on his lip, trying to stifle his moans. Goku wasn’t having that, from what he read in Master Roshi’s books he just needed to find that spot.

Goku’s fingers ventured inside the prince, rubbing and stroking his insides, while his mouth doubled the efforts on his cock.

Vegeta hissed, heat radiating through him. His cock oozed pre only to have it licked away. Finally those invisible fingers found their mark. “Kakarot!” His hips shot off the bed, his insides twitching.

‘Hehe found it.’ Goku sucked harder while playing with his prostate.

Vegeta couldn’t take it anymore. He had been reduced to a hot drooling mess. It was like 50 ki blasts going off inside his head. His sweet spot was being teased relentlessly, and the sweet suction only increased.

He could no longer hold back and he came. In that instance, he saw him. His Kakarot, mouth wrapped tight around his dick, eyes gazing up at him. It was so hot, to see his cock wrapped tight by the other’s full lips.

His balls were emptied, and Goku swallowed it all, he gave a few jabs to the prostate just to be sure he milked it all.

Vegeta was high off his release, his cheeks flushed, his muscles practically glowing, his feet flexed and his toes curled. Goku gave amazing aftercare.

It all vanished as quickly as it came. Goku faded away right before his eyes. “Kakarot…Kakarot? Kakarot!” He ended up shouting the other’s name.

His door flew open and Vegeta barely had time to pull the blanket over him. “Vegeta what’s wrong? Where you having a bad dream?”

“A dream? Yes perhaps I was, I did not mean to wake you.” He knew it wasn’t a dream the emptiness he felt inside was proof of that. Turning on his side, he hoped that would have Bulma leave.

“We all miss him, it’s okay for you to as well.” She left, leaving Vegeta alone with his thoughts.

Goku groaned, he was back in the other world. “Oh man just when we were getting to the good part.” He crossed his arms and pouted. The tent in his orange pants clearly miffed.

“Sorry Goku, but ghosts just can’t hang around all day they can only exist 1/8th the time of humans.” Goku looked puzzled, and King Kai sighed. “Three hours Goku.”

“Ahh alright then I’ll be ready next time, hehe.”

-x-

Things were strange with the Saiyan prince, he moved into a private room, and stopped wearing clothes to bed, and he almost seemed downright happy.

Not that many could see Goku but should you peer inside Vegeta’s bedroom you’d see the prince on his hands and knees, ass up high in the air being filled by an invisible cock.

A sight to see but no less erotic than the blissed out smile on Vegeta’s face.

End


End file.
